The present invention relates to road signs, and more particularly to a reflective road sign which has a cylindrical base covered with an inner layer of light-permeable color covering, an outer layer of corrosion resisting coating, and an intermediate layer of reflective metal coating between the inner layer of light permeable color covering and the outer layer of corrosion resisting coating for reflecting light.
Various reflective road signs are manufactured, and widely used in different roads for reflecting light and for guiding traffic in respective lanes. FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a reflective road sign according to the prior art which is made of a transparent tempered glass in green color having a base A coated with a layer of reflective coating B made of aluminum or aluminum alloy. This structure of reflective road sign is durable in use. However, its color can not be changed once it is made. FIGS. 3 and 4 illustrate another structure of reflective road sign according to the prior art which comprises a hollow casing C made of a tempered glass, two reflectors D fastened to the inside wall of the casing C at two opposite locations, and a packing resin E filled in the casing C. This structure of reflective road sign can only reflect light in 180.degree. angle. Further, because a large part of the reflective road sign protrudes beyond the ground when it is installed in the road, the car will produce a big vibration when passes over the reflective road sign.